cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Morgue
Biography Darth Morgue began life as a simple, but gifted togruta on Shili. He was a skilled hunter, even as a young age, and he was respected even by his elders. Many believed that he was destined for great things. Darth Plagueis came to Shili and discovered the young togruta. Sensing his strong force energy he murdered his family and kidnapped him, taking him back to Aborah, an island in the western sea of Muunilist, where Plagueis used him as a test subject for his midichlorian manipulation experiments Plagueis was preparing to test ancient Sith techniques for immortality developed during the Old Sith Wars, almost 4,000 years ago. This required that he train the young Togruta in the ways of the darkside, so that he could initiate the rituals correctly. He made the young Togruta his first apprentice, and gave him the title Darth Morgue. Darth Morgue was an exceptionally quick learner, and in only a few months, he has sufficient mastery of the darkside to go forward with the experiments. Using fragmented notes and holocrons that described the secret techniques of Darth Andeddu and Darth Sion, Plagueis attempted to make Morgue immortal through the power of the darkside. As the darkside filled Morgue's body, his life energy cried out and extinguished. Darth Morgue was dead. Darth Plagueis concluded that the ancient ways of the Sith to make oneself immortal were forever lost, and knew he had to find a new and better way. Darth Plagueis left Muunilist to persue other endevors on Naboo, eventually setting up a new Sith temple on Mygeeto, where he trained his new apprentice Darth Sidious. Darth Morgue awoke on Aborah. His master was gone, as well as all items of value. He concluded that the Jedi must have discovered Plagueis's hiding place, causing Plagueis to be killed or flee into hiding, as the Sith have done for almost a thousand years. He had no way of knowing which scenario was true, only that (as far as he knew) he was the last Sith. Darth Morgue had limited training, and knew he could not avenge his fallen master yet. He had to seek out Sith lore and rebuild the Sith Order. He quickly learned that he no longer needed sleep or food, but that he was in constant physical pain, which only fed his anger and darkside prowess. Travelling to Korriban in a stolen starship, he began to seek out lost knowledge and train himself as best he could in the ways of the Sith. Darth Morgue never strayed from the shadows for 44 years. There was too much at stake to risk being discovered. The Jedi could not learn of his survival. However, as the Clone Wars began, Morgue learned of Count Dooku, the leader of the Seperatists, and another Sith Lord. Through investigation, Morgue learned that Dooku's master was Darth Sidious, and that his master was Darth Plagueis. Knowing that Plagueis abandoned him and took a new apprentice filled Morgue with anger. Knowing that this "Darth Sidious" had robbed him of his legacy to the Sith Order, and denied him his birthright filled him with so much rage that he couldn't even feel the pain throughout his body anymore. Darth Morgue is now a wildcard in the Clone Wars. He considers both the Jedi and the Sith his enemy now. Although his primary mission is to kill Sidious, both avening his master, and taking his rightful place as Dark Lord of the Sith Order; he cannot ally himself with the Jedi or the Republic. He is a darkside abomination, and the Jedi would attempt to kill him on sight, as his very presence mocks the Force itself. Category:Sith Category:Male Characters Category:Togruta Category:Togrutas Category:Darth